1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video supply device and a video supply method for providing videos through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, videos are provided from a contents providing company which holds all kinds of contents (videos, music and so on) to a clip producing company which prepares a video clip or the like using a part of the contents.
When distributing videos to the contents providing company to the clip producing company, it is often the case that the contents providing company allows viewing of a static image representing a video on the network so that the clip producing company views the static image on the network. The contents providing company often allows viewing of a static image compressed at a high compression rate on the network.
When the clip producing company wants to receive provision of the video including the static image viewed on the network, the clip producing company requests the video providing company for delivery of a sample video by means of telephone or facsimile. Then, the contents providing company records the sample video of the whole video time onto a tape cassette and sends it to the company which receives the provision. The clip producing company to which the sample video has been sent designates a video portion included in the sample video and requests the contents providing company for provision of the designated video portion. Then, the contents providing company records the video portion of the designated time period onto a tape cassette and sends it to the clip producing company.
As described above, it is often that case that the static image and the sample video allowed to be viewed on the network by the contents providing company are images of low resolution compressed at a high compression rate, and that the video portion of the time period designated by the clip producing company is a non-compressed video of high resolution.
In the conventional distribution of videos to companies, designation of the time of a video portion to be used by the clip producing company on the network and distribution of a video portion of high resolution are not carried out in consideration of the data quantity of the video and the network band.
Moreover, when sending a video of low resolution of a whole video time from the contents providing company to the clip producing company, or when sending a video portion of a designated time period from the contents providing company to the clip producing company, the video recorded on a tape cassette is sent by hand or by means of postal service.